


Timid Sweetness

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Steph gives BB a little love.RP Fic.





	Timid Sweetness

BB had seen that Stephanie was waiting for her, and, since she had had one of the worst days in her life, she had been quick to join her, moving to slip into Stephanie's office, letting the woman shut the door, settling on the sofa with a small sigh. Steph sighed and came over to her.

"Rough day sweetheart?"

BB nodded shyly. 

"Just a bit..."

Steph smiled softly.

"I'll fix that..."

She purred and kissed her softly. BB had mewed softly into the kiss as she responded. Steph deepened the kiss a little. BB had responded once more. Steph began slowly undressing BB. BB mewed and let her. Steph soon had BB down to her underwear. BB smiled softly. 

"Liking the view baby?"

"What do you think Gorgeous?"

Steph purred throatily. 

"Mmm, I'm thinking yes?"

"Correct answer."

"You seem content..."

"Why wouldn't I be with you in my life?"

Steph asked. 

"Steph."

BB murmured softly, kissing her sweetly. Steph kissed back just as sweetly.   
"I love you."

"I love you too..."

"Take me... please?"

Steph smiled.

"With pleasure..."

She purred and began to pull down BB's panties. BB murred hotly. Steph bent down and began to gently lick at BB's clit. BB mewed softly. Steph kept her gentle pace. All too soon BB mewed and came apart.


End file.
